


Paul The Chef

by orphan_account



Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Multi, Short, either way he deals with it, george harrison is infatuated with knives, john is a lazy sod, paul throws a turkey neck at john, paul’s an experimental control freak, thanksgiving is not john’s specialty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:22:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21596071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Paul was enraptured with the thought of celebrating the upcoming American holiday; Thanksgiving.
Relationships: George Harrison/Ringo Starr, John Lennon/Paul McCartney
Kudos: 29





	Paul The Chef

After coming back from a year long trip of America, the four boys assembled at the island they were keen on buying. Paul was enraptured with the thought of celebrating the upcoming American holiday; Thanksgiving. George Harrison was close to blowing his brains out at all the consistent mentioning of the said holiday, finding it easier for him to not hear another word of it. Ringo in contrast was for it, always adoring the way Paul could be so passionate about something that others obviously opposed and turned him down for. Sometimes he’d wish George and John wouldn’t give him so much of a challenge.

Paul dealt with whatever they had in mind anyways.

John seemingly didn’t find himself to be worrying much about Paul’s obsession with Thanksgiving. Not even noticing that Paul sneaked out, and went shopping for the Thanksgiving materials. Until once they’ve all gathered into the lavish, andcommodious château centered on the island, Paul started to demand different people to start cooking.

“Why are we celebrating Thanksgiving if we’re British?” John questioned for the sixth time as Paul raced around the kitchen, collecting everything needed to perfectly conduct a chilly Thanksgiving day.

“I’ve seen how the Yanks do it. It’s very- I don’t know. It’s something I want to do.” Paul smiled as he placed the turkey into the sink, holding his hand out afterwards for a knife in which George came up to his side and gifted to him.

“You know how long this is going to take right?”

“That’s why everyone’s doing it.” Paul simply replied, moving the two legs of the turkey apart so that he could remove whatever’s inside of it. John watched, face crumpled up in a expression of disgust as he watched his boyfriend twist his arm around inside of the turkey. “Something’s stuck.” Paul eventually announced, relentlessly pulling at something inside of the deceased animal.

“This is disgusting.”

Ringo approached Paul, his face lit up with a childish glisten that beamed off of everyone. “Paul I peeled the potatoes like you’ve demanded.”

“That’s great Ringo, now can you begin boiling the sweet potatoes?”

Ringo nodded, and turned away from the younger man who was still struggling with the naked turkey. John blinked, and shook his head. “Why do sweet potatoes exist? There’s already potatoes, nobody asked for sweet ones.”

George let out a soft laugh, “The more the merrier.”

Paul winged his arm back suddenly, clenching onto the turkey neck as if he ripped a heart out of someone’s chest. Blinking his eyes, he had then leveled his hand down towards his vision and stared down at it in shock, after a few seconds he slowly lifted his head up to capture everyone else’s gaze. “That was so amazing, but John I need you to cleanse the turkey again and get the pan ready.”

John let out an exasperated breath, and slung his stubbornly crossed arms down to his sides. “Why can’t George do it? He’s not doing anything it seems.”

Paul threw the turkey neck in John’s direction, which made the older man skillfully dart out of the way. Ringo who was placing the sweet potatoes in the pot busted out laughing at John as well as George who was trying to stifle it down. John gathered himself, rearranging his shirt as he shot Paul a glare that resembled something ridiculously eerie. Paul had only shrugged, and grabbed at a pot that he was ready to cook collard greens in. “Just do it Johnny.”

John crossed his arms again. “No.”

Paul sucked his teeth, putting the pot down on the counter top and turned on the sink water so he could rinse the inside, along with the outside of the turkey. “You’re shit John.”

George continued sharpening different knives, Paul would have to put in use later on. “I am doing something, sharpening knives like a useful person.”

Ringo placed a top over the pot of boiling sweet potatoes, awaiting for it to soften enough so he could make the pie. “It’s fun John, really. Cooking is fun.”

John narrowed his eyes at them for a bit, gradually walking towards Paul to slap his hands away from the turkey so he could take over. “This shit is ridiculous.” John quietly muttered to himself, turning off the water to pick it up and place it onto the pan.

“Now season it.” Paul said as he came up behind John, which made the older sort of bump him out of the way.

“Sod off, I know what I’m doing.”

•••

“How long does it take for everything to cook Paul?” George asked, him and Ringo were bundled up in thick blankets with George holding mug of hot chocolate in his hands. Ringo was sipping on it as George tilted the mug towards his lips, and smiling as Ringo cooperated with the silent movements.

“A few hours.” Paul answered, and snuggled closer towards John who was trying to read a book. “It takes a bit long for everything at once to cook.” Paul added on, tossing and turning against John which caused his elbows to significantly dig into some spots.

John grunted, closing his book, and turned his attention on his younger boyfriend who obviously, but not verbally, was begging for it. The man wrapped his arms around Paul’s waist, and exhaled in exhaustion from having to hoist the heavy bird up and down whenever he asked for Paul’s input on how it should look. “You’re a mess Mccartney.”

“Am not.” Paul said, looking up at John with a pout.

“Are fucking too.”

George spoke up, placing the mug down onto the floor as he wrapped his arm tighter around Ringo. “John’s just a lazy sod Paul, cooking is something entirely new for him.”

Paul snorted, “Obviously.”

John rolled his eyes, neither denying or admitting that it was true. Instead he rested a gentle kiss on the tip of Paul’s nose, igniting a rosy blush from both of their cheeks. “I guess so.”

•••


End file.
